


Lustful Bites

by Japan_Anime777



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottom Eren Yeager, Criminal Erwin Smith, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Death, Marking, Multi, Mystery, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Annie, Vampire Bertolt Hoover, Vampire Bites, Vampire Erwin Smith, Vampire Hange Zoë, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Reiner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japan_Anime777/pseuds/Japan_Anime777
Summary: After that incident in the elevator. Eren was determine to find out who was the guy who bite him and find out what he was. Which could only lead to trouble once Eren starts to unveil the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren took a sharp breath as he felt a stinging pain in his neck. He felt so weak that he couldn't support himself any longer but the strong grip that was holding him by the waist kept him steady as the mixture of pain and pleasure dilated his pupils making them looked lustful. Eren panted like a dog as the room in the elevator was spinning for him and the air became hotter by the second. He wasn't sure what was happening as all he could remember was getting into an elevator with a stranger that he never seen before. And when it move for like 5 floors down, it stopped.

 

"More.." The man growled sending shivers down Eren's spine. He felt a hot trickle of breath left his neck having the cold touched the bite mark as he moved to his wrist and bite down straight on his vein.

 

Eren yelped from the pain as his back arched as his vision was more blurry than before. He wonder when this would stop but his body didn't really wanted it stop, it begged for more and more by the minute. Yet, Eren secretly hope that the elevator would start moving again as he wished this stranger would let go of him.

 

It took an half hour before the elevator had moved again. Eren felt way too weak to move out of the stranger's grip as his head lay against their chest softly, as heard every dinged that elevator made as it was counting down just made Eren even more tired by the second. And when it came to the final floor all police, ambulance, and fire people had stand there in shocked. Seeing a young man holding a 16 year old child who has passed out. But, their shock quickly ended as paramedics took young Eren away to he hospital.

 

He watched in squint eye sight as the man was interrogated for a short amount of time before he was let go on his way. Eren stared up at the ceiling then the dawn of the sky his vision kept getting blurrier and blurrier that was until he finally close his eyes. As he wonder who that man was and why he had done what he did, was all of Eren could think about as he went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy I decided to give rid of High Roller because it's not really my favorite work then when I put on calm meditation music I came up with this one. So I hope you enjoy, leave kudos, comments, and bookmark. I'll see you guys in the next chapter, bye!~Anime


	2. Hange's Bookshop

Eren sat in the lunchroom with his friends as they were all doing homework. It only has been 3 months since the incident and all his friends were worried about him, they done their best to try to cheer him up but they only get a few chuckles which was a good start but nothing else. Mikasa sighed as she was worried for Eren and how he has been acting lately.

 

"Listen Eren, that incident was 3 months ago." Mikasa started. "The doctor said you have been having low blood pressure which could cause you to hallucinate of what you might had saw. You should really give up on it by now."

 

"Mikasa, I know you're worried about me and how I've been lately but if you just understand that stranger wasn't human. And I'm not crazy for saying it he literally bit my neck also my wrist, no I have no idea what might have happen to them but I know they were there!" Eren was getting fed up of this. He was tired of having his friends not believe him or maybe just because he makes up crazy stories before that they never believe at all now.

 

"I know Eren, they interrogated the guy saying you had passed out for an unknown reason plus they couldn't find any evidence that he attacked you so I would say drop it for right now,"

 

"You're not listening, none of you are." Eren said, in frustration as he slumped in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

"Eren, we're listen but all the evidence, the police, even the doctors are saying that nothing was wrong with guy and you had low blood pressure plus the elevator was warm too since its air condition has stopped as well. That cause you to faint and hallucinate of what you thought had happen," Sasha chimed in then she turn to Mikasa and Armin. "Did he take his pills?"

 

"Yes," Armin answered. "The doctor says he may have behavior from side effects when that happens. We basically have to way it out for a while then he'll turn back to his regular fun self."

 

Eren huffed when they were talking about his pills. He hated them with a passion because they always make him fell dizzy if he doesn't take it with food or milk, plus it also where out his energy so quickly that the school had to switch his schedule around but it was only temporary until his blood pressure regulates again. Even so Eren still couldn't deal with his own friends that doesn't believe him and says that the pills were responsible. He looked out the window as the sunny ground grew dark then a clasp of thunder roared in the sky.

 

"Well I'm glad we'll be taking the bus," Connie says.

 

Eren sighed as he watched each of the raindrop hit against the window. He stared at it for a while then notice as each rain drop would shape into something, a face, until it became clear Eren has gasped out loud in fright before he looked away. His eyes were widen as all his friend looked straight at him in confusion and/or worried expression on their face.

 

"You okay, Eren?"

 

"Y-Yeah, fine, I thought I saw something and it just freaked me out that's all."

 

"I'll say, you like a frighten kit- Ow!" Sasha had punched Connie's and gave him a glare before she finished his sentence for him, "what he means is that you looked very frighten by what you just saw,"

 

"Yeah, it was something." Eren sighed then the bell rang telling them it was time to go home. Eren grabbed his stuffed around and put them in his bag walking out of the cafeteria, it sill made him wonder what the guy was, his mind still trickled at picture of the rain drops turning into the stranger's face with army undercut that bangs to his eyebrows. His sunglasses covering his eyes like he was hiding then came the lip straight line but had a light pink tone. As for his face came to a shape rounded but had a point to it. It send shivers down Eren's spine when he heard his voice echo in his head again.  _ **More...**_ it felt that wasn't the thing that he wanted, Eren felt he like wanted to do something different. It made think that he wanted to touch him-  _no Eren don't think that, he was just some weird creature that wanted your blood..._

 

Eren sat in a empty seat in the back of the bus with his friend's joining with him he didn't felt alone. He looked out the window watching more kids get on before the bus began to drive away from the school. He only half listen to his friends as they were talking about rumors that was going on and about classes too. Eren mind became bored as he slowly drifted off to sleep as the whole sound of the loud bus faded away into quietness.

 

**"You smell good, brat."**

 

**"I'm sorry," Eren felt uneasy as he stared at the slightly taller stranger that was getting too close to his comfort. "Uh, sir, you're making me feel uncomfortable could you..um..back away a bit?"**

 

**It was obvious that the man wasn't listening. He kept getting closer until he backed Eren right into a corner where felt trapped by the man towering over him until he lean down and sniffed his neck a couple of times. Eren was freaking out of what he should do as he was afraid that his actions would cause the stranger to get physical but he said shocked him for a while.**

 

**"O negative, my favorite kind and very rare to find someone like it."**

 

**"How did you know-how did you know that?"**

 

**The stranger smirked and leaned in towards his ear. "It's a secret Eren, now wake up..."**

 

**"Huh?"**

 

**"Eren! Wake up!" The stranger voice change to Mikasa's voice.**

 

Eren groaned as he rubbed his eyes from tiredness and stretched out his muscles. "Are we at our bus stop already?"

 

"Well a block down, our friends is already at the original bus stop when we saw that you didn't come off. I hop back on to get you, but let's go because we're ruining the ladies schedule." Mikasa whispered to Eren.

 

He nodded and grabbed his backpack as they both got off the bus with the lady glaring at them before shutting the doors and taking off again so she can drop off the other kids. Eren looked up at the sky as he saw the rain had stopped but the clouds were still grey and the thunder give bits of roaring like a angry tiger. He looked at Mikasa and gave a nod as they both walked back to where their friends is. Eren couldn't believe that he had that dream with the stranger again. It felt like it was almost everyday and they could never stop, some even leads up to him biting again.

 

"You looked trouble, Eren?"

 

"Well remember those dreams I had for like a whole month about that stranger attacking me?"

 

"Yeah, what about them?" Mikasa raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Well they always been happening, I didn't want to tell you guys because you all would become worried about me." Eren admitted.

 

"We always been worried about you Eren and how you always been distance with us. But, this just makes it even worse! Why didn't tell us?"

 

"I guess I didn't want to deal with the doctor again but they weren't as bad as they were 3 months ago. It's just basically glimpses of the stranger and the elevator, that's about it."

 

"Well if they get worse then you need to tell me," Mikasa said, worryingly.

 

"I promise," Eren gave a smile towards her. Even though they weren't as bad but sometimes he feared those dreams would come true and he wouldn't even know it. He shook it off as he done his best to not think about it but it was hard when you know something doesn't really feels right like something is missing to the puzzle pieces. There was something that no one knows yet the police could know.

 

"Watch out!"

 

Eren looked up and jumped out the way of two skateboards. "Sorry dude!" He heard them yell as they both faded off into the distance. Eren looked towards Mikasa and shrugged before he saw a crow flew down and landed on a sign. It caw a couple times as Eren looked at the old wooden sign reading it as it say's  ** _Hange's Witchcraft: Books and spells._** It was small brick shop that was built in between to other shop but the only thing he never seen this hear before and how the dull color bricks looked was saying it's been in here longer than any other stores.

 

"Hey, Mikasa can we go in there?"

 

"You want to check out witchcraft?"

 

"Hey, just be lucky I'm doing something out of the ordinary and think of this being my old also curious self." He pointed out so Mikasa could go in with him.

 

"Fine, just for a look okay?"

 

Eren nodded and walked inside feeling giggly as the door bell rang telling the owner someone had walked in but no one came. Eren just shrugged as he looked around, there was weird thing like eyes, a dead heads, warts, live toads, and some weird slime in a jar. Eren cringe as he didn't want to know what was in that jar at considering it was moving the direction that he was heading. He shudder as he could imagine of what monstrosity that slime could be if ever lead out.

 

"This place is weird and a bit creepy, I think we should go Eren no-"

 

"Ah! Costumers!" A red hair lady came running out of the room with a smile on her face. She quickly went towards, Eren like she knows he needed the help most of all. "Hi, I'm Hange. What can I help with you today?"

 

"Um well, I'm looking for supernatural beings and-"

 

"Eren please. Don't start this again," Mikasa began to rub her temples.

 

"Mikasa, please this would just put me at ease and then you won't have to hear any of this again, okay?"

 

"Fine," She sighed with her arms crossed over her chest.

 

"Anyways I want-"

 

"You want to see a book about supernatural beings. I just know the book you're looking for, follow me." Hange turned on her heels and lead the way towards the back where she had gone behind the curtain. Eren followed in tow as he was curious of what kind of book that, she has in the back but what he saw surprise that it almost came out of a tv show or a movie as he did circles. The library seem bigger than how the outside of the shop looked. 

 

"Over here, Eren."

 

Eren looked towards her way and walked over to her as she set down a dusty ancient book that looked bigger than a church bible. Even the size was twice as big as a text book at his school. Eren felt impressed that this book could hold al supernatural beings, he was even more surprise as Hange could even picked because it looked like it weigh about a ton. Then he looked up at her as she smiled down at him with pearl white teeth.

 

"Did you figure out what creature you want to look for?" Hange ask, opening the book.

 

"I did a little research before and I think I want to learn about vampires."

 

Hange had stopped turning the pages for a moment and looked down at him with her eyes looking black. It made Eren froze in place as he watched wondering if he struck a nerve for saying that word then he looked away; down at the book as he felt her hand touched his shoulder for a moment and flinched of how cold it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the second chapter, more will be coming soon. So leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks. Have a great day or night love ya guys~Anime.


End file.
